Let Me Be My Own
by Fallen But Never To Be Used
Summary: Naruto was only looking for a way to find Sasuke, what he found was someone who could, but needs his protection, everything is not what it appears. First summary, sorry. Story is better. OC/?, Naru/Hina
1. Chapter 1

_Let Me Be My Own_

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Naruto. T-T**

**Well first fanfiction, please review and let me know what you think. Oh and **

**Flames are the kind of hurt that never goes away. So don't make me need therapy **

**when I'm older. O-O**

Chapter 1

**?**

Running around the streets of Konoha was never intended but then neither was

getting chased by ninjas. Should I have just let him leave my tent that day? But then I

would never gotten my chance to meet the one I knew was meant for me the one who

could change everything.

Four Months Ago

**Naruto**

I'm wondering through the streets of a small snow trading outpost while waiting

on a list of goods for the Hokage that is being filled. I can't help but be distracted by all

the odd little shops and stands surrounding a monument to the Snow Maiden. A woman

who would guide travelers through the snow and sing sorrowful songs.

But then for no reason while leading a young married couple through the

snow, she collapsed and died. In her honor the couple started a small shop that now

carries anything you could need. Then many other small stands and shops came to

surround and honor the maiden, the place was named Maiden of Ice Trading Post. The

snow always is a different color during a certain season, like its fall, so the snow has a

red tint to the white. Spring snow is green, winter's is blue, and summer's is purple.

Now I am getting a LOT of special scrolls that will track anything that we can

use to find Sasuke...

"Fortunes get your fortunes told here! Madame Dragon is never wrong. She

also does compatibility tests and finds lost items, pets, and people!"

Now that sounds interesting why not? I mean I have a little extra change for

helping Iruka's new class lighten up while standing in as an assistant. An, Iruka even

said I made an impression on a few of the shy ones who wouldn't talk. He says they talk

too much now, but can he really blame me?

As I walk towards the emerald green tent I see that it was a young boy who was

announcing the fortune teller. With his brown hair he wouldn't have been so out of place

if not for the face paint and his bright orange eyes.

The face paint was purple and was a star over his right eye and swirls that

covered that entire side of his face. His clothes matched his paint, purple puffy pants

with a gold belt, a purple and gold vest with an emerald green long sleeve underneath for

warmth, he has emerald boots and earmuffs as well.

"Hello fine sir what would you like from Madam Dragon this beautiful snowy

day?"

"I need her to find somebody for me, how much will it cost?"

"Madam Dragon doesn't take money, just know she won't see you if you have

selfish intent. Expect a crowd to form while you wait; they want to see if you are allowed

in. That's why a lot of people won't even try. So will you brave public humiliation for

this person to be found?"

"Of course, there's no way this old dragon-lady can refuse me, I want to be

Hokage someday, you can't have 'purer' intentions than that."

"Let's hope you're right, I'm Marunoto by the way, Madam Dragon's

apprentice." He extends his hand for me.

"Naruto Uzamaki pleased to meet you." I grasp it and we shake hands and I

see that he also has paint on his hand and wrist. Wait, I'm not sure its paint, because I

can't feel anything on his hand.

"Wait here." Marunoto then goes into the emerald tent, from a small flap in the

front I didn't see 'til he moved it, I now see the tent itself has different colored dragons

on it that almost seem to move.

I somehow feel eyes on my back and I turn from the tent to see almost half the

trading post is staring at me. When Marunoto said a crowd would gather he wasn't

kidding. I try to ignore them, but after about ten minutes they could probaly see a

muscle twitching on the back of my head. Then finally I see Marunoto come out and

take in a breath of air like in a cheesy movie.

Then Marunoto smiles and waves me in.I could feel the gllares from the crowd

and heard the gasps of shock but I made it this far, I had to go in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or Naruto related thingies just the plot and my cute characters.**

**Chapter 2.**

**?**

They're catching up, but I've come to terms with what will happen. I stop running and just start to stroll down an unfamiliar street. I slow my breathing and start to smile. He did a good job protecting Marunoto and me. He made us laugh, and I met my True One. So I will give him the pleasure of not knowing he failed, Marunoto will have the life he has craved. I know my True One's heart will break when I don't meet him in a month. I feel them closing in and I say my final words.

"Thank You, my best friend and protector, Naruto."

**Naruto**

As I enter the strange tent I notice all the trinkets on the shelves that line the walls of the rectangular tent. Everything in here has a green tint, and then I see a small table with four pillows surrounding it. I take the one that's closest to me and look to see a curtain shifting on the far side of the tent. The girl that enters is not what I expected at all. She's only a few years older than me. I mean I expected her to be an old hag!

She gives me a look that makes me think she can hear what I'm thinking. She has piercing green eyes and fire red hair but the tips are green. She would be as pretty as Sakura but she has that same stuff on her face like Marunoto. Hers is green and it looks like dragons dancing in the sky across the left side of her face, but it's not in her skin like a tattoo, it looks like paint.

Her long kimono is emerald with silver fur lining and red slashes like clams raked through it. The obi was red with a green dragon wrapped around her, its scales has gold undertones with gold claws. The top of the kimono hung off her shoulders and was held together just above her chest with a small clasp that was gold and shaped like a rose, fully bloomed. It showed a black fishnet shirt under that was tight around the neck. Every time she steps I hear small bells.

"Hello I'm Madam Dragon, Marunoto told me why you came to me, and so what exactly do you need?"

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I need you to find my friend."

"Why do you think that isn't a selfish request?"

"Because he can hurt people if I don't find him, and there are other people who need him found."

"Correct, well there are two ways to find him, I can scry him but then I won't be able to tell you the exact place only what his surroundings at that exact moment look like. The other way is to use a finding charm; I take a possession of his and make it to where when he is close the possession glows, then do the scrying to narrow the search."

"Well I could bring you a... possession from the village but I don't have one on me."

"How about this; Marunoto and I are leaving soon anyway for certain reasons, so how about we go with you to the village? Maru-kun could even go to school and when you and I both know you are ready to go after the friend I'll make the charm. Deal?"

"Deal, but won't you and Marunoto stick out like a sore thumb?"

"You'd be surprised and don't worry about getting in the village, Awhile ago I made sure I could enter any village with a little spare change I had lying around."

"...Okay, I have to check on why I came here, when that gets done we'll leave."

"We'll be ready and waiting."

She smiles and I take that as my signal to leave the tent, outside the crowd is gone and Marunoto is leaned against the tent. He looks at me and smiles then enters. Is there a way he could have heard what we were saying? I can't hear inside the tent so I go to check on the scrolls and think of how to explain those two to Lady Tsunade.

**I know its short but its 2 in the morning. **

**R&R.** **^-^**


End file.
